1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an exercise support apparatus. Specifically, the present disclosure relates to a technique of supporting exercise by operating images of exercise to music.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an exercise support system is known. The exercise support system supports a user to exercise while the user listens to music suitable for an exercise tempo. For example, a technique of changing an output speed of exercise video and music by changing an exercise tempo has been disclosed. Note that the exercise tempo represents a speed of performance of a certain exercise. Conventionally, when the exercise video and the music are output in accordance with a certain exercise tempo, the exercise tempo can be changed. By this, the exercise can be continued while the exercise tempo is arbitrarily changed in the course of the exercise.
In general, when Musical Instrument Digital Interface (MIDI) data is output as music, parameters such as note-on and note-off of the MIDI data are used. By the parameters of note-on and note-off, on and off of output of sounds of music are controlled. Therefore, when music is output using MIDI data, a parameter to be obtained after a predetermined period of time from a current reproducing position should also be temporarily stored in storage means such as a RAM.
Meanwhile, there is a demand for a temporal stop of output of exercise video and music when an exercise support apparatus is used. Specifically, it is desirable to temporarily stop exercise video and music when an instructor in a fitness club makes an explanation to members who are taking his/her lesson using the exercise support apparatus. In this case, the instructor desires to temporarily stop the exercise video in order to clearly display a posture in the exercise for the members.
However, in the conventional technique, when the music and the exercise video are temporarily stopped, a parameter of the MIDI data is changed to a parameter for stopping output of the music by the exercise support apparatus. Thereafter, when the music is output again after the temporal stop, the parameter of the MIDI data is set to an on state. Furthermore, as for the exercise video, after the temporal stop, the output of the exercise video can be restarted from an output position of the exercise video immediately before the temporal stop. Meanwhile, since a parameter of the MIDI data before the temporal stop and a parameter of the MIDI data after the temporal stop are different from each other, it is not necessarily the case that the same music is reproduced before and after the temporal stop.